Love Hurts
by RoseCloveNessie
Summary: Dakota is moving from LA to La Push. She meets Seth and feels a connection. Maybe its just friendship or more. Oh, have I metioned everytime she sees love she blacks out.
1. Chapter 1

"Mom, do we really have to move to Washington? LA is perfect." I groan eating my blueberry pancakes. We're moving 'cause my stupid step-brother, Niall, is famous and living in Seattle.

"Yes, honey. Its for our family to be together. Now go pack." I put my empty plate in the sink and sprint upstairs. I grab all my clothes (which is a lot) and shoes (even more). I try to stuff them into 5 blue polkadot suitcases but 1/4 of my shoes won't fit. I then add a green duffle bag and I'm ready to go. I'm wearing a white Hollister California shirt, American Eagle dark washed shorts, and light makeup up. I also slip on my black converse sneakers and grab as much stuff as I can. I then remembered to pack a carry-on bag. I pack my I phone, I Pad, and I Pod touch. I also pack my makeup bag and hair accesseries. My room is empty. We rented this house, so no furniture is ours. I spin around saying goodbye.

"Kota, you are crazy." My brother Niall says scaring me. His uses the nickname Kota for my name Dakota. I hand him 3 suitcases and my duffle bag. He's 19. I have another step-brother, Greg.

"Shush it, Nialler." I say using his dreaded nickname. He sometimes likes to put it on twitter, but he claims to hate it.

"Guess who's coming with us?" He asks. Apparently someone else is coming to Washington with us. Great, just great.

"The Tommo." He replies to my silent response. Oh crap. Not Louis Tomlinson.

"Please say Grace is coming too." Grace is Louis's new fiance. She's cool. Well not as cool as Allie, Niall's girlfriend. She's awesome.

"Nope." He says swinging my suitcases into the trunk and backseat of my blue 2013 Ford Mustang. He grabs the ones in my hand too. I'm driving my car with Niall and Tommo. I give Mom a hug and head off to pick up Louis. We are going before my mom, Bobby, and Greg.

"Slow down, sis!" He screams as I hit 85mph. This is just slow for me. Louis would be freaking out at about 50mph. He is a slow driver. I'm a fast driver. Everyone else hates it, except me. Finally we arrive at Louis and Grace's.

"Partay!" Tommo screams as he escapes Grace's goodbye kisses. I wish I could have someone to kiss. Wait, Dakota, do not think like that. Snap out of it, Dakota. But you do need someone to love. Dakota Marie Martin! You need someone to love. I shake my head trying to get rid of all thoughts. "You need someone to love" keeps swirling around in my head making me dizzy. I hear faint sounds from around me. I can't see. I can't feel my body. I just hear "you need someone to love, someone kind, someone better than Austin, someone better". I can't get it out. Hearing Austin hurts. He hurt me bad. How could he use me like that? Easy, he cheated on me. I feel some of my body. Its being carried gently. I hear a voice saying for me to wake up. I can now open my eyes. Niall stopped walking seeing I can see. "Why did you pass out?" He asked sweetly laying me down. I can barely speak but maybe I could say one word.

"Love." I croak out. I can tell by his facial expression he is confused. He hands me a pen and paper seeing I can't talk.

When I see love I think of Austin. When I think of Austin I think of cheating. It gives to much pain.

Once I give him the paper he frowns. Grace then leads me to the kitchen. At least someone didn't panick. She pulls out a metal bench from the island and helps me onto it. Grace has red hair and freckles. She's 20. She hands me blueberries knowing they're my favorite. I've loved all things blue since I was 3. I yawn finishing my last blueberry. "Its time to go!" Louis yells kissing Grace on the cheek. Ow! There's the pain again. I slowly walk to the car and sit in the passenger seat seeing Niall claims to drive. Louis hops (literally) in the backseat and we drive to La Push, Washington


	2. Chapter 2

**Go take my poll please! It helps to see how I write. Anyway, this chapter is more detailed. I guess its time for a disclaimer. :) This chapter is kinda inspired by Begin Again by Taylor Swift. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do ****_NOT_**** own Twilight or any character except Dakota, her mom, Allie, and ****Grace.**

"We're here." Louis says opening the car door for me. I fall out being half asleep. Its so embarressing. Everyone starts laughing. I'm so clumsy, being 5'5. I know Shorty McShortson. After that embarressing action, I grab my bags and try to run upstairs, knowing I'll be stuck up there. I trip on the stairs and faceplant. What is with me today? I really don't know. I unload all my clothes and shoes into the biggest room's closets. I had a shopping trip for a bed, and other room accesseries last week. I had them all sent here, so my bed was here to put my comforter on. I had a blue (of course) and white striped comforter and sheets. I hung all my posters of Ke$ha, Taylor Swift, and One Direction. You could barely see my blue walls through all of them. Finally done, I slump into my bright white beanbag. That was exhausting. I need a run. I know sounds ridiculous. If you're tired then why run? It helps somehow. I run downstairs (not literally) and once again faceplant. This time I hurt my nose. I clutch in and see no blood. I knock on what I'm guessing is mom's room. "Mom?" I ask without an answer.

"I'm in here!" She yells from somewhere among the house. I try to follow her voice. I can't hear very well though. Thank you faithful ears! It leads me into a kitchen.

"Can I go for a run?" I ask. I really hope I can. We now live in the country so I can run in the forest. I love the forest. Its so refreshing.

"Go ahead, but be careful!" She yells as I run up the stairs _almost_ face planting. I caught myself this time. I'm becoming graceful! In my room, I pick out a sports bra and under amour black and white shorts. I put my hair in a ponytail and slowly desend the stairs. As soon as I'm done being in slo-mo, I slip my Nike's on.

"I'm going Mom!" I yell opening the door. I didn't expect to see Niall making out with Allie though. I fake cough. They turn around and Allie blushes furiously. If you want to tick her off, call her Blushy. She absoloutly hates it. They move and I run past them. Uggh! Pain! I keep running until I'm at a dead end that leads to a forest. Its so refreshing. Crap! I forgot my IPod! At least no one will hear me while I sing.

"Give you this, give you that. Blow a kiss, take it back. If I look inside your brain..." I stop my insane singing to hear laughing. Animals don't laugh. "Hello?" I whisper/yell. I jump 10 feet (sarcasticly) in the air when someone touches my shoulder. I spin around and see a hot, russet skined guy. He stares into my eyes and I suddenly feel connected. Am I falling in love? Love. I suddenly fall down and he unlocks his gaze. He holds out his hand for me. His hand is strong and warm. And to think, I thought LA boys were hot. I was wrong. Washington guys are smokin'. He pulls me up and there is only an inch between us. Its like he radiates heat. I blush like Allie.

"Hi, I'm Seth." He says in a dreamy voice. He has chocolate eyes, and short dark brown hair. Speak mouth. Speak now! Wait, that's a Taylor Swift album.

"I.. I'm Dakota." I stutter. Nice one Kota, ruin the moment. He smiles a completely memerizing smile. I smile my braces-filled smile back. He lightly laughs. "He laughed at me. Of course, he's dreamy, I'm nerdy."

"No, I'm not laughing at your braces. I'm laughing that a beautiful girl like you, has to wear braces. O, and your not nerdy." Oh God. I said that out loud.

"Oh. Thanks." I've really turned into Allie now. Blushy the nerd is my name now. He is still smiling. We're still a inch apart. I can feel his breath on me. "Teaser." I accidently whisper. He chuckles.

"Yo dude! Who's the girl?" Another russet skinned guy says. He's not really hot though. He trots up. Seth gives him a glare.

''Paul, this is Dakota." He says putting his arm around me. Wow, that was fast. "My imprint." His whispers. I doubt 'Paul' heard. What does imprint even mean?

"Lucky." He growls. I guess he did hear it. "Well, see ya later." He says running off.

"What's an imprint?" I ask my curiousness getting to me. Stupid brain. He sighs. It looks like he's troubled.

"I can't really tell you. How about we go to the beach?" He asks changing the subject. Did he just ask me out? Score!

"I can't go to the beach wearing this." I say motioning to my outfit. I know its cold here, but warm enough to swim. He once again laughs his dreamy laugh.

"Fine. I'll walk you home and you can change." Omg! He's walking me home! Calm down. Calm down. Calm it down. He takes my hand and we start walking back to my house. He folllows like a lost puppy. We walk back in a non-awkward silence. We walk throgh the door. Oh yeah, my family doesn't know him.

"Kota, I'm totally gonna beat you if..." Allie says until she sees Seth. Her jaw drops. I smile. She just point her finger between us. I nod.

"Mom, I'm going to the beach with my new friend!" I yell as I walk towards the stairs, my arch-enemy. I glare at them.

"Yea, _friend._" Allie teases. I hear Mom yell something like 'OK. Stupid roses'. She must be gardening. I still glare at the stairs.

"Are you ok?" Seth asks. I slowly march up the stairs.

"Stairs are my arch-enemy. Oh, and ignore Allie. She's just mad that I caught her and my step-brother kissing." He chuckles his signature chuckle. I lead him to my room.

"Like blue much?" He teases. He is looking at my picture of Niall and me backstage.

"Oh yeah, Niall Horan is my step-brother." I say trying to sound casual. He stares in shock. While he just stands there, I pick out a soft pink Bandeau bikini top and a black side tie bikini bottom. I love to mix match.

"Do you have trunks anywhere?" I ask Seth who is listening to my IPod while I changed.

"They see me mowin' my front lawn I know they're all thinkin' I'm so White and nerdy. Think I'm just too white and nerdy Think I'm just too white and nerdy Can't you see I'm white and nerdy Look at me I'm white and nerdy. I wanna roll with the gangstas But so far they all think I'm too White and nerdy." He sings. I know, I just met him and he's singing to White and Nerdy on my IPod. It feels natural though.

"No. Forgot about that. I can just swim in these." He says as he stops the music. "Nice song though." I laugh and we head of for the beach. But not with out me faceplanting on the stairs.

**Thank you for reading! F&F(favorite and follow)! Take my poll! Bye :3) **


End file.
